Loving Couple
by Cool-Hanyou
Summary: Sunao and Sora are now deeply in love. They pretty much do everything together now. Matsuri is happy for them both. But will somehting happen to mess it all up. SoraxSunao
1. Totally In Love

Loving Couple

Disclaimer: If I owned Sukisho I'd be one rich little beep but I dont so...

Chapter 1: Totally In Love

* * *

Sora groaned as he could see the morning light shining though his eye lids. For some reason he felt especially warm this morning. But then he realize that he was being snuggled by his pink hair boyfriend. (Nao-chan) He tried his best to sit up without waking Sunao but was unsuccessful to do so. 

"Good morning" Sunao said while rubbing his eyes.

"Ga morning" Sora said yarning.

Just then Matsuri barged in and yelled "get up its time for work" Noticing that Nao was siting up laying under the cover with Sora he said aloud "Do you guys like ever sleep in your own beds anymore. I mean its cute and everything but do you have to do that every night.You're not animals you know."

"Oh shut up, Matsuri. And what do you mean its time for work its a Sunday anyway" Sora said all the while blushing until his face was completely red.

"Oh yeah you're right well I still say you shouldn't sleep in just because its a Sunday.Of couse I can understand if two are tired I mean I would be too"

"OH would you get out already,God you're annoying sometimes I swear." Sora said irritably

"We could really use some time alone" Sunao said trying to reason with Matsuri so that he would leave.

"Well I guess if I'm not wanted I'll go then" he said fake whimpering.

When Matsuri left Sora layed back down. Sunao soon followed his example. "So-chan?"

"Hhhm" he replied sleepily.

"I love you" Nao said in a timid yet cute voice. Sora got closer to Sunao and kissed him passionately. Sunao practically melted.

"Me too, forever." and with that Sora went back to a peaceful slumber. Sunao lied there staring at him thinking how cute he was before drifting off to sleep himself.

They both woke up in unison at about 12:00 p.m. Sora sat up and yawned a huge yawn as Nao started to look through his clothes for something to wear.

"Sooo what do you wanna do today?" Sora asked curiously.

" I dunno... let's go to the beach" Sunao said with a smile on his face.

" Ok whatever you say" Sora said happily

"Thanks Kuu-chan" Nao replied

To tell the truth Sora wanted to stay home with _his Nao-chan_ but figured if Nao was happy he was happy. Besides the thought of Nao in a swimsuit kind of made him feel hot. Sunao soon asked "what are you staring at?"

"Oh uh nothing" then Nao opened the door about to leave. When Sora asked "where are you going."

"To take a shower where else" he retorted

"Well wait up I'll come with." Sora said hoping that Nao would approve. Sunao faced instantly turned tomato red.

"Well hurry up I'd rather not stay like this" he said knowing that Sora knew he was referring to the dried up sticky cum on his stomach and chest. Sora rushed to get some clothes and a towel ready.

"How about after the shower we go straight to a restraunt and get someting to eat then go to the beach" Sora suggested.

"Ok but you have to pay I'm down to my last dollar because I treated yesterday." Sunao said slighty smiling.

"Hey I was gonna pay then too but you-" he was quickly cut off when Nao decided to kiss him. Sora leaned into it as he stroked Nao's back. Sunao gave him an opening allowing him to search his mouth with his tongue. The kiss went on for only a minute longer.

"What was that for?" Sora asked sounding confused and satisfied at the same time.

"Just because" Nao giggled happily. "We should be on our way now Kuu-chan" he said thinking about how much he loved calling him that.

"Right" Sora said as they both left the room and locking the door behind him.

They stopped when they saw Nanami-chan talking to Minato he was looking a bit frustrated. For a moment they wondered what was going on but then decided that it would be better not to pry. When they reached the showers they were empty. They could pick any stall they wanted. They went for the biggest one. Sora began to slowly ease off Nao shirt all the while checking him out. Now it was Nao's turn for fun. He crept his hands into Sora pants and began to take them off for him.At first touching his soft yet firm ass and then pulling them down his legs. Sora blushed deeply. This game of foreplay went on until they were both completely naked. Sunao stepped into the shower first, holding Sora's hand. Afterwards Sora stepped in shyly. Nao turned on the water even though he didn't really care whether it was on or off. Sunao leaned back as he could feel Sora body come in contact with his. Sora grabbed him into a tight embrace.He began to massage Nao's nether regions he could hear Sunao whimpering but it was out of pleasure."Nao-chan?"

"Yes Kuu-chan" he silently moaned.

"You love me right?"

"Of course."

"You know I love you too right?"

"Yeah"

"You trust me don't you"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You'll never hate me or leave me for somebody else would you" Sora said while nibling on Nao's neck.

"No never." he screamed in pleasure

* * *

End Of Chapter 1 

Hope all you readers love it plz review and its not over! I would really like anyone who reads this fic to review it would inspire. Even flames would make me write better so please review.PLEASE IF YOU READ THIS REVIEW


	2. I Love You

Loving Couple

Disclaimer: If I owned Sukisho I'd be one rich little beep but I don't so…

Chapter 2: I love you

* * *

"I'll never leave you Sora.Why would I? I mean I'm embarrassed to say this but you're the only person for me Kuu-chan. I'll love you forever." Nao said giving Sora a passionate kiss. 

"I know I just wanted to hear you say it." Sora said returning the kiss. Nao could feel his blue haired boyfriends hand creeping down his back and touching his ass. But he didn't mind because he liked it when Sora groped him.

When they ended their kiss Sunao washed his long hair while Sora scrubbed him down and vice versa.When their shower was over they got dressed and headed for downtown.

"So where do you wanna eat Nao-chan" Sora said with a smile on his face.

"Well it doesn't really matter, you choose." he replied

"Lets go to that new tea and cake shop." Sora replied with a happy go lucky on his face.

"You idiot you can't eat desert first thing." Sunao yelled in replience

"Well then why did you leave it up to me to chose." he said with an angry look on his face. "Ok where do you think we should go?" he asked again.

"Lets just go to the desert house." Nao said annoying Sora.

"You went through all that just to agree with me what kind of bullshit is that?" Sora yelled.

"I'm sorry"Sunao said kissing his boyfriend passionately trying to get himself off the hook. The truth is that he wanted to agree in the first place but he loved the look on Sora's face when he got angry. "Forgive me?" Sunao said timidly.

"You're forgiven" Sora blushed a deep blush.

Nao grabbed his hand and they ran toward the desert house. When they got there it was 1:06. When they took their seat a waitor immediatley took their order. Sunao ordered a piece of double chocolate cake and sweetened strawberry ice tea. While Sora ordered a piece of banana cream pie and a vanilla milkshake.

"You know what I just remember neither of us have any swim trunks." Sunao pointed out.

"It doesn't matter they sell swim stuff at the beach house." Sora replied

"Oh ok" Sunao said in replience " Uumm Kuu-chan I was just wondering where are you getting all this money from?" he asked

"I've been doing extra jobs for Matsuri." he replied

"Oh" Sunao said simply

"The truth is that I've been wanting to go out with you somewherefor the longest."

Nao simply blushed and kept eating his food. He finished his quickly. "Damn Nao-chan you maxed that stuff. You really must've been hungry huh." Sora chuckled aloud. Nao joined in on the hearty laughing. (maxed means to eat quickly)

Soon after Sora finished his food and they left. They walked to the beach, when they got there it was about 3:30. They both picked out some trunks that they really liked. They also purchased beach towels, a giant umbrella, and sun block. It seemed to be alot of couples on the beach today. They stayed there until late. It was 9:35 p.m. when Sora finally took a glance at his watch. They walked home clinging to each other. Sunao was latched onto Sora's arm like a masterlock. When they finally got back to the dorm room it was almost 11. Sora instantly turned on the T.V. Sunao went to his labtop on his bed to work on homework.

After awhile Sora was starting to get lonely. He said "Nao-chan?"

"Huh what, do you want?" he said not turning away from the labtop.

"Aren't you gonna watch T.V. with me?" Sora said seductively

"Kuu-chan I really need to finish this report. Its due in a couple days."

"Then you have plenty of time." Sora said still to persuade Nao to join him.

"I'll join when I'm finish. Now drop it" Sunao said starting to get angry.

"I can't wait that long. Why are you being so cold Nao-chan?" Sora said

Sora got up and walked over toward Nao. He sat next to him on his bed. He took him into an embrace. Sunao instantly stopped typing and blushed. Sora started to kiss him on his neck. Sunao just sat there with his eyes closed with an embarrassed expression and a blush on his face.

"Kuuuu-chhhhhhhaan I need to fin-" he cut off by a slight moan that he let out.Sora really liked making _his_ Nao-chan feel so aroused. Sunao tilted his lover head so that he could gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Even though Nao was the one who intially started the kiss Sora soon took over once Nao gave him the openly he was looking for.

Whe the kiss was over Sora pulled Sunao on top off him as he lay down. Nao was now sitting on Sora's huge dick. Sora slipped his shirt off and Nao blushed when he saw Sora's very in shape torso. Sora tried to slide off Sunao's shirt but was rejected. "What's wrong? Why are you being so shy right now."

"Well because..."

"Because what?"

"I'm"

"Spit it out!"

"I'm still sore from yesterday!" Sunao yelled with embarrassment.

Sora silently laughed to himself."What so funny you did this to me!" Sunao yelled in replience to the laughter.

Sora pulled Sunao into deep hug and said "I'm sorry if I hurt I'll be gentle from now on."

Sunao replied "That's ok but just be gentle tonight."

"Whatever you want." he said giving him a peck on the lips.

Sora once again tried to undress his lover but this time he alot more submissive. Sora began stroking Sunao's completely naked body. "See now that's not so bad now is it?" Sora said with a smirk on his face.

"oh shut up" Nao said laughing softly.

Sora got up and put Sunao on the bottom. He began pecking him with kissess all over. While Nao was feeling on Sora in all types of places.Sora said "open your legs Nao-chan" At first Sunao was hesitant but he slowly straddled his legs. Sora began to penetrate Nao causing him to moan and scream in pleasure.

"Kuu-chan I love you" he yelled in the heat of the moment

"I love you too"

Sora began to speed up his penetration because Sunao whispered to him that it was okay. They changed positions after 20 minutes. Nao was on top now still getting explored by Sora's huge wang. But atleast he didn't have to be on bottom sweating. After he couldn't take anymore he stopped. Laying on top of his blue haired lover, he was sweating bullets."Hey Kuu-chan you still wanna watch some T.V. " Sunao said nearly catching his breath.

"Yeah sure."

Sora grabbed the remote.They watched T.V. for about 5 minutes before Sora could hear Sunao sleeping peacefully cuddled against him. Sora just stared at him in a peaceful bliss hoping they would never have to move from that position. He moved Sunao;s long untied hair from his face drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

End of Chapter 2 

Please reveiw please good or bad it inspires me.


	3. Did You Forget

Loving Couple

Disclaimer: I'm Still Not Rich Now Am I?

Chapter 3:Did You Forget?

* * *

Surprisingly Suano woke up first and very early this morning. He got up from the bed without waking his still sleeping boyfriend. He sighed because he hated to get up leave Sora without saying a word to him about. He searched through his clothes for something nice to wear. He held up his clothes triumphantly. Now all he had to do was sneak out of the room without Kuu- chan noticing which was going be hard because he's a light sleeper. He successfully got out of the room even though Sora did turn over when he heard the door creak open. Sunao quietly closed the door and headed for the showers.

He washed his hair and scrubbed himself down. Once he was done he dried off with his blue towel. He tied his hair back and headed toward the inner city. He seriously hoped that _his _Kuu-chan wouldn't wake up before he got back.

Sunao walked for about an hour before he stopped at a store. He saw exactly what he had been looking for. He eyed it for a long time before he went to go get the clerk so he that he could purchase it.

By this time Sora had woken up. He sat up and yelled happily "G' morning Nao-chan." But to his surprise he wasn't there by his side. "Wherecouldhe be?" he said aloud to himself. Sora began to worry that he had been kidnapped. But that was stupid because he was just with a few hours ago so where could he be. Sora's worry wart state only came out when it came to Nao. _Why would he leave without saying a word?_ Sora thought to himself.

_meanwhile_

Sunao was happy now. As he walked home find a little bakery he walked in. But it was only to browse he really hadn't planned on buying anything. Then he saw something that he just had to buy.

Sora headed to the showers. Not that he wasn't still worried about his lover he just figured he should clean himself off. Since his current state was, well, they just had sex awhile ago what do you think his state was.When he got to the showers he took off his clothes and stepped in. He began to wonder _Maybe he's mad at me I can't remember anything that I did bad enough to tick him off like this. Besides if he was mad at me he would have denied me last night._He washed hair and scrubbed himself down then he left shower. _Maybe I'm forgetting something_ he pondered it for a moment. He just couldn't figure out what he was forgetting even though he was sure he had forgotten something.

Sunao soon started walking back toward the dorm room.He was sure Sora was worried about him by now. He reached the dorms about 45 minutes after leaving the bakery. Sora was now drying his hair back at the room. He wasn't fully dressed. He was wearing his boxers and a button up shirt that wasn't buttoned. He sat there really starting to get sad. But then he heard the door open. He jumped as he saw his sweet Sunao come through the door.

"Did you miss me?" Nao said smiling smugly

"Where the hell were you? Do you know how worried I was about you." he cried out (no he wasn't crying figure of speech)

"Don't you even know what today is you idiot?" Nao replied

"Huh ...uh no." Sora said sheepishly

"How could you forget, its _your _birthday. I swear sometimes you are truely stupid." Nao said putting his hand up to his head, ashamed that he was in love with someone who was stupid sometimes.

"Hey you know what you're right it is my birthday!" Sora exclaimed happily.

"No duh. Owell." Sunao said sitting on the bed next to Sora.

"You know its like 5:30 in the morning right?" Sora asked as Sunao pushed him down onto the bed.

"Yeah so what?" he said giving Sora ahot kiss. Sora grabbed Nao and pulled him into an embrace. Sunao rose from them hug and started to kiss all over his face. Then he descended to his neck. Kissing, nibling, and slightly sucking on it. Sora couldn't help but but like it. He stroked his him while Nao continued hiskissing assault on his body. (sorry couldn't think of anything better to call it) Sunao couldn't help but grin whenhe noticed that he was being groped.

" I love you Nao-chan" Sora said bringing Nao's face from his chest and to his lips.

Sunao closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. When the kiss ended Nao repeated "I love you too Kuu-chan."

"You know we probably should stop seeing as Matsuri's gonna barge in here any minute." Sora suggested.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Nao replied with afrown on his face.

"Are you actually mad? Did you rally ant me that bad?" Sora said smugly.

"Oh shut up!" Nao said slightly laughing. "Uumm aren't you gonna get dressed?" Sunao said curiously.

"Well I didnt have time, with you all over me" he laughed knowing that it would make his pink-haired boyfriend blush.

"Sora shut up and put your clothes on." Nao commanded. Sora did as he was told scared that he might be hit.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORA-KUN" Matsuri said bursting through the door.

"Did I call it or what?" Sora said in a cocky manner.

"Here its for you Sora-kun open it now ok?" Matsuri demanded. Sora opened the box it came in. It was a sheet of paper with a request for "Jack of All Trades Team"

"Matsuri you asshole!" Sora hollered loudly.

"Would you just read the request?" Matsuri asked. Sora read the request and his eyes lit up. He immediately pounced on his childhood friend.

"THANKS MATSURI IT'S JUST WHAT I ALWAYS WANTED!" Sora exclaimed loudly.

Sunao picked up the request to see why Sora was reacting that way. Sunao couldn't help but jump in on the pouncing fun. "This is so great we'll alot of free time now that we don't have to work the 'Jack of All Trades Team' anymore!" Sora and Sunao explained at the same time. "

"Yeah well it was only gonna be a year anyway." Matsuri said shrugging his shoulders.

"Uuhh you started this little 'Do It All' thingy before Sora's birthday. So actually it was more than a year." Sunao stated telling the truth.

"Well whatever. As long as I don't have to work there anymore I'm happy!" Sora exclaimed.

_What an idiot_ Sunao thought to himself.

"Ok now open my presents!" Sunao exclaimed aloud with a huge smile on his face.

"Ok!" Sora replied.

Sora opened the box and his lit up again. It was blue form of Toshizou his pink elephant. Sora instantly squeezed it tightly. Sora automatically fell in love with it.

"So d-do you like it?" Sunao asked nervously hoping that his blue haired man would like it.

"Of cousre!" Sora said with a huge grin on his face.

"There are more, keep opening them." Sunao demanded.

"Ok." Sora said again.

He opened three more boxes that contained a radio, a chocolate cake, and a new video game that came only the day before.

"Aww sweet thanks alot Nao-chan!" he yelled out loud and givingNao a tight hug.

"Uuumm Kuu-chan this hurts." Sunao said with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Well I'll leave you two alone. I have some important business to attend to." Matsuri happily walking out the door.

"What do you think the important business is?" Sunao asked still being held by Sora.

"Oh who cares. What's important to me right is that we're alone again." Sora said giving Sunao a deep kiss.Sunao couldn't help but kissing him back. Sora tasted extra sweet today he noted in his mind continuing where he left off when Matsuri walked in.

"I love you, idiot." Sunao said kissing Sora on the chest again.

"I love you too...hey!"

"Oh shut up." Sunao said laughing.

"I wish we could stay like this forever" Sunao and Sora said in unison.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Please Please review I would truely appreciate it.


	4. Are You Jealous

Loving Couple

Disclaimer: I'm Still Not Rich

Chapter 4: Are You Jealous?

* * *

"Well wanna watch tv?" Sora said asking the now blushing Sunao. 

"Kuu-chan its your birthday and all you can think of to do is watch tv and well you know, you're pathetic you know that!" he chuckle softly.

"Well you're tired so I thought you might want-" Sora was cut off

"I was just kidding, Kuu-chan its your birthday so you can do what you want." he laughed again.

Sora didn't say anything as he watched Sunao turn on the tv and sit by him on the bed.

"Comere'." Sora said

Sunao scooched closer to Sora on the bed and Sora grabbed him into an embrace from behind.

"What do you want?" Sunao asked curiously

"Nothing I just wanna hold you." Sora replied

"Eh...Uh...Ok" Sunao said not disagreeing.Nao blushed as he was held by his blue haired boyfriend. He turned his head back to kiss Sora. Sora pulled him closer into the kiss. They ended the kiss and smiled at each other. They both turned their attention back to the horror movie they were watching. A zombie jumped (in the movie) out. Sunao was creeped out but he didn't want to reveal that to Sora. He knew Sora would say something annoying.

"Nao-chan are you scared?" Sora said sinesterly

"N-No!" Sunao replied blushing.

"Well whatever you say. Hey you hungry?" Sora asked

"Actually I am." Sunao said with his stomach now grumbling

That's when Sora grabbed his phone to call for pizza and the door flew open. A bunch of people busted through the door starting with Ichikawa,Matsuri,Nanami, Shinichiro, Sei, Kitamura, Shiina, Ayana, followed by Kanou, and Soushi. "Matsuri-chan what's going on here?" Sunao asked now being crowded by Sei, Shiina, Kitamura.

"Uh well you remember that important business I was doing?" Matsuri said sheepishly.

"Lemme guess you were planning this all along" Sora said looking evily at Matsuri.

"Oh lighten Sora-niichan!" Sei said hugging his brother. (not really)

"Yeah Sora-senpai" Ichikawa said trying to grab a beer but was quickly stopped by Nanami.

"Cmon I bet we'll have fun!" Sunao said grabbing Sora hand.

Sora blushed and said "Oh fine whatever!"

"Why are you blushing?" Shiina pointed out.

"Shut up and eat your food you little pip sqeak!" Sora yelled back.

"You know it's a little crowded in here" Ayana said using the pink bunny to talk for him.

"Maybe we should move this party to the beach!" Matsuri said .

"Yeah that would be great!" Ichikawa stated

"Don't I get a say in this?" Sora asked while getting rushed out of the room.

"Of course you...don't" Nanami said with that usual grinon his face.

* * *

All was not calm at the beach just kidding it was anything but. Sei, Shiina , Kitamura, Sora, Kanou, Ayana, and Ichikawa were all playing in the water. Sora and Ichikawa were having a play fight (as usual) splashing , dunking each other in the water. While Sei got double teamed in a water war with Shiina, & Kitamura. Kanou was playing Ayana. 

"Here Shinichiro" Nanami said as he fed his lover sushi.

"Oh Nanami feed me too" Soushi wined

"Oh shut up and go away, Nanami doesn't want you hewants me." Shinichiro snapped.

Out of nowhere Hiromu popped up.

"Uhh where's Sora-kun" he asked looking at Sunao who was simply eating cake.

"He's in the water" Sunao replied coldy.

"Matsuri what is he doing and I wanna know now?" Sunao yelled

"I invited him." he simply said

"And why is that?" Sunao said seriously getting angry and starting to suspect something.

"Oh you'll see soon enough" Matsuri said with a strange look on his face.

"Sora-kun!" Hiromu said glomping on Sora.

"Uh Hiromu what the hell is going on here?" Sora said.

"You know what I just remembered I never got my kissed from the time I was a ghost." he said smiling

"Eh" Sora simply replied.

"That's right I remember it." Hiromu said giving Sora a kiss. Sora got misty eyed while everyone else stared in awe even Sunao. When he saw this he immediatley got out of his chair and marched over to them. He pulled back his fist andsentSora flying. He stormed off in the direction of home.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hiromu asked in a confused voice.

"Yeah you did" everyone said in unison.

* * *

When Sora got back to the dorm his nose was totally sore. He was holding his face really carefully.

"What your problem Nao?" Sora said trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"You really have to ask?" Nao replied very mad and sounding jealous.

"That kiss?" Sora asked starting to get confused

"Of course that kiss what the hell else would it be?" Nao said seriously starting to get mad.

"That kiss meant nothing to me." Sora stated trying to calm his pink haired boyfriend down."It just happened it didn't mean a thing to me."

"Oh shut up" Nao yelled

"Are you jealous?" Sora asked starting to see the big picture.

"N-no...yes of course I was you just did that right in my face and in front of everyone too!" Nao said laying down on his bed. Sora got up from his bed and walked over to Sunao's. He reached for him but was nudged away.

"Leave me alone Hashiba! Don't touch me!" Nao yelled.

Sora reached for him again this time he was successful. He pulled him into a hug and told Nao "You don't have to doubt what we have" and he kissed him on the cheek. "And you never have to doubt the love I have for you." Sora said giving him an even more passionate kiss. They sat dow on the bed and continued the kiss. Sora slipped off Nao shirt and pinned him. He kissed all over his chest while he had his hand between Nao's now straddled legs.

"Kuu-chan I'm...sorry." Nao whispered in his ear while twitching in pleasure as Sora nibled on his neck. Sora replied by kissing softly on the lips and continuing what he was doing.

* * *

End of Chapter

Please Please Review!


	5. How Dare You

Loving Couple

Disclaimer: Ok Do I Look Rich To You?

Chapter 5: How Dare You!

* * *

"K-Kuu-chan.." Nao said getting very aroused and shy at the same time. 

"What's wrong Nao-chan am I going too fast?" Sora asked wondering what was wrong with him.

"N-Nothing forget it." Sunao replied to the question.

"No seriously, what's the matter?" Sora asked now getting seriously concerned.

"Um It's just that I feel like we're being watched." Sunao said turning his eyes away from his lover's. Sora turned his eyes to the direction Nao's was turned to. In his bed they could see three lumps. (Sora's bed) Sora got up from on top of Nao and walked over to his bed. Sora hit one of the lumps out from the covers came Sei.

"Oww what was that for Sora-niichan?" Sei asked starting to cry. After him came Kitamura and Shiina.

"What the hell are you doing in our room you little brats?" Sora asked furiously.

"We wanted to spend the night with Sora-niichan on his birthday.But you and Nao-kun were being naughty so we hid and watched." Sei pointed out.

"How da hell did you get in here without us noticing. Wait how long were you guys watching?" Sora said getting mad and embarrassed at the same time.

"Uh you know that's a good question." Shiina said not getting scared of Sora or Nao's evil glares.

"We came in right about the time when you were kissing Nao-kun in naughty places." Kitamura said smiling. Sora put up a fist to show his anger and all three kids shuttered in fear.

"Fine you can stay. But can't you come back in like a couple of hours?" Sora inquired trying to save the mood.

"Kuu-chan its ok I'm not in the mood anymore." Sunao said lying down under his covers.

"But I am!" Sora yelled back trying to persuade Sunao to get back in the mood for love making.

"Comere." Nao commanded. Sora walked back toward Nao's bed. Nao pulled him under and kissed him. "I'll make it up to you" he said looking into Sora's.

"You better" Sora replied.

"You guys can watch some t.v. and then go to bed. I'll sleep in Nao's bed you guys sleep in mine. OK." Sora told all three of them.

"Hai" they all said in unison. (haiyes or ok)

Sora slid under the covers with Sunao. Sunao turned to face Sora and buried his face in Sora's chest. Sora didn't object Nao's close contact. Sei, Shiina, and Kitamura could see the two lumps under the cover pretty much become one and wondered what was going on. They watched Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon and fell asleep. (Sei, Shiina, & Kitamura) Sunao had long since fallen asleep but Sora just stared into the darkness of the covers. He just sat there and thought about everything that he and Sunao had been through their whole lives. He pondered all of it before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Sei woke up and woke up the other two sleeping next to him. They snuck out of the room without waking Sora and Sunao. They would've stayed longer but they had to go to class even if Sora & Sunao didn't. (springbreak,wait do they even have springbreak in Japan owell they do in here and Sei and the others already had theirs) 

Soon after Sora woke up and noticed that they were gone. _Owell_ he thought to himself. Sora crept his hand up Nao's pajama shirt. Nao slowly opened his eyes. "Kuu-chan not first thing in the morning" Nao said yawning and turning away from Sora but still cuddled up close to him.

"Aww but you promised" he whined

"Yeah but I don't remember saying when." Sunao replied pulling Sora's arm around him for comfort.

"Aww no fair making me wait" Sora whined again.

"Which just makes it all the better when I do make it up to you" Sunao said falling back asleep.

"Nao-chan you're so mean" Sora pouted before deciding to just watch t.v. while holding Sunao.

* * *

Ichikawa lay in bed having a peaceful dream about being with Nagase. When he woke to feeling of someone kissing him on the lips. His eyes slowly opened to see that it was in fact Nagase who was kissing him. "N-Nagase-buchou" he said being startled. 

"Disappointed to see me" Nagase said

"No just really surprised that you survived the fire at the lab" Ichikawa said shyly.

"Cute PJ's" Nagase pointed out looking at the pajamas that Ichikawa wore. Nagase being the straight forward person that he is instantly put his hand between Ichikawa's legs and quickly entered his pants. Ichikawa blushed and moan at this action that clearly had him aroused.

"Where have you been its been almost a year since the fire. And now you show up" he said as Nagase slipped off his clothes. (Nagase's)

"Well to be perfectly honest I had to find myself. When I got out of the burning building I had to reavaluate my life. I soon realized that you mean alot to me. But I was afraid to approach you because of what I did." Nagase said as he helped Ichikawa undress completely. Ichikawa couldn't help but cry when Nagase put his lips on his genitallia.

"I've missed you so much!" Ichikawa exclaimed.

"I know" he said giving Ichikawa a passinate kiss on the lips.

"Aaahhh..." Ichikawa couldn't help but let out as Nagase slipped himself inside him. "Be gentle Nagase-chan" Ichikawa shyly said.

"Chan huh humph whatever you say."

* * *

"Shinichiro why do you always let Soushi get under your skin" Nanami asked as he began to get frustrated by his lover's idiocy.

"I don't know, I just get so jealous when other people try to make a move on you." Shinichiro replied.

"You're so possessive" Nanami laughed.

"When you laugh you look even cuter." Shinichiro said getting closer to Nanami. Nanami agreed to his advancement by hugging him tightly.

"I love you Nanami, alot." Shinichiro said pressing his lips against Nanami's forcefully.

"Uh Shinichiro-san" Nanami said as Shinichiro pushed him down onto the bed. Nanami clinched his legs together.

"Why you being so resistent today?" Shinichiro protested. "I'm sorry for being so jealous is that what you wanted hear?" Shinichiro said starting to get embarrassed.

"Shinichiro you baka!" Nanami yelled/exclaimed (idiotbaka) Nanami got up from the bed and stormed to the bathroom. He untied his hair and stepped into the shower.

* * *

Sora groaned and put his head up. He was starting to get tired of waiting for Nao to wake up. Sunao rolled and was now facing him. He slowly opened his eyes "Sora-chan were you waiting for me to wake up or something?" he said already knowing the answer to the question.

"Of course not...ok I was don't make a big deal out of this ok." Sora admitted.

"I'm sorry" he smiled apologetically.

"That's ok, dont worry about it Nao-chan" Sora said blushing and averting his eyes from Sunao's.

"I'm going to take a shower wanna come with me?" Nao said hoping that Sora would agree.

"No thanks I'm going to stay here for a little while." Sora said much to Sunao's dismay.

"Oh...ok then I'll just shower alone." Sunao said sadly.

Sora was going to surprise him in the shower so that he could seduce Sunao then he'd get him to make it up to him. _He'll never suspect me_ he thought. Sunao walked out the door disapointed because he wanted Sora to agree so that he could make it up to him. He sighed as he entered the shower room. There were others there. Sunao could feel their eyes watching him. It was a really creepy feeling. They continued to stare until one of them yelled out "Hey you're Fujimori Sunao aren't you?"

"And if I am?" Sunao asked in a way that seemed to provoke them.

"We wanted to let you know that if you value your health you'll stop seeing Hashiba Sora." one of them with orange hair said.

"What?" Sunao said now getting seriously mad.

"We've all been at this school longer than you and we haven't been able to get Hashiba so why should you?" said one with really weird spikey hair.

_So that's what this is about _Sunao thought."You guys don't know anything about me or Hashiba!" Sunao exclaimed.

"So you're not going to stop seeing him?" one blue trunks said.

"HELL NO" Sunao yelled back.

"Well then boys its time to teach him a lesson. Get 'em" the one who seemed to be the leader of the others commanded.One by one they came at Sunao he fought off a few of them with some pretty good punches. But they soon out numbered him.

"KUU-CHAN" Nao yelled out for Sora.

Sora gasped as he heard the blood curdling cry for help from his boyfriend. He ran straight to the showers where Sunao lied on the ground badly beaten. Sora looked around at the snickering boys."Were you the ones who did this to my Nao-chan?" Sora said, tears of sadness and rage forming in his eyes.

"Yes we did. We needed to teach him a lesson." the leader replied.

"And what lesson was that?" Sora said now seriously enraged

"That he doesn't deserve to be with you." he replied

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sora yelled before starting to pummel all the boys in his path. They gave him some go and but he quickly subdued all of them. "You damn bastard,you ever touch Sunao again and you're dead." Sora carried his lover back to their room. He bandaged him up and treated him. He put a warm towel on his head and let him rest as he sat beside him on his bed. _How dare they even touch Sunao I should've killed them_ Sora thought to himself. _You're safe my Nao-chan _he thought as he kissed Nao on his unbruised cheek.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

Please Please Review Thanks.


	6. Nagase's Forgiven

Loving Couple

Disclaimer: Dude I'm Still Not Rich So Stop Bugging Me (lol)

Chapter 6 : Nagase's Forgiven!

* * *

Sunao woke up to find Sora sleeping right at the side of his bed. "What happened" he whispered to himself. Flashes of boys ganging up on him flooded his mind as he remembered what had only hours ago. Sunao couldn't help but cry when he remembered what happened. Sora woke up to the sound of his lover crying his eyes out. "Why did this happen? Why, is it wrong? Is it wrong to be with the one you love?" Sunao asked retorically not noticing that Sora had awakened. Sora reached out for him. He grabbed him into warm hug. He started to rub his back to comfort him. Sunao just continued his crying but now it was into Sora shoulder. After awhile Nao calmed down. He still allowed himself to be held. 

" The answer to your question is no." Sora said in a comforting voice.

"Thanks Kuu-chan" Sunao said lifting his head from Sora shoulder.

"You feeling ok now?" Sora said sounding concerned.

"Yeah I was just so... I don't know." Nao said sounding confused not knowing how to expression what he was trying to say.

"I know what you mean" Sora said letting Nao know that he didn't have to say anything else.

"So how did I get back to the room? The last thing I remember is screaming out for you and then I passed out." Nao asked trying to figure out what happened after he passed out.

" Well I heard your call and came running. When I got there you were already passed out and I just went totally ballistic on those guys for what they did. Then I picked you up and carried you back here." Sora said explaining what had happened.

"Kuu-chan..." Nao said dreamily looking at Sora. "Wait you carried me back how?" Nao asked in an embarrassed way.

"In my arms." Sora simply replied.

"Please tell me no one saw you." Nao said getting frustrated

"I don't think anyone saw me. But so what if they did, I mean like everyone at the school already knows we are together." Sora said reasoning with his pink-haired boyfriend.

"I guess you're right" Nao said smiling. Nao leaned up to kiss Sora and he replied by by leaning down into it. "You know I never got to make it up to you for yesterday." Nao said seductively.

"I know." Sora replied. Nao began to slip off his robe. (he never took his shower so he never put his clothes back on) Sora happy with Nao's advances layedhim softly down on the bed. Sora wasting no time went straight for Sunao groin. He licked and slighty sucked Nao's cock.

"No Sora not there" Sunao said in pleasure. Sora continued knowing that Nao ment the opposite of what he had said. "Aahh...Sora" was all that Nao could get out before moaning out. Sora stopped and ascended to his chest. Kissing and licking on Sunao's torso even though his still had his erected penis in hand rubbing and pulling it. (basically beating him off) "Ahh Kuu-chan" Sunao pretty much yelled out.

"You have to be quieter or else someone may hear." Sora whispered into Nao's ear while sucking, nibling, and licking on in it. Sunao began to pull off Sora pajama pants. (he never took off his pajamas) "Getting a little anxious are we?" Sora asked trying to turn on Nao even more as if that were possible. Sora descended from his ear to his neck. His kissess and nibles made Sunao tear off Sora's shirt. He began to caress Sora's back and he pulled him closer.

"I...w-" Sunao stopped in the middle of sentence to let out a squeal of satisfaction.

"You what?" Sora said looking deeply into his lover's eyes. Nao turned his eyes away starting to get embarrassed. "Don't be shy. What do you want?" Sora asked trying to get him to talk.

"I...want you inside of...me. There I said." Sunao said with a huge blush of embarrassment smered on his face.

"Well that's good news cuz' I wanna be inside you" Sora whispered into Nao's ear before kissing him forcefully. Sunao accepted the kiss. Sora rose up from Sunao and opened his legs licking between them before sliding himself into the crevices of Nao's ass. Sunao couldn't control himself as he welled up with an immense amount of pleasure. Sora was too full of uncontrollable pleasure. Sunao soon could't help but cum. Sora soon followed his example and splatted every where. They layed atop each other trying to catch their breath.

* * *

After Sora and Sunao had finished getting dressed Sora got a call on his cell phone telling him to meet Ichikawa in the school lab.Sora thought to himself _How are we gonna get in the school is locked up for springbreak? _He and Sunao went to school lab and knocked on the door and Ichikawa answered. He lead them to a couple seat and served some of his delicious instant ramen. "There's something I want to talk to you guys about."

"Well shoot" Sora simply replied.

"Yeah what is?" Sunao asked.

"Well you, see Nagase's back. He came to my room yesterday and well some stuff happened. He has changed completly. I mean seriously because you know before he always had this sort sorrow and hatred in his eyes. But now he just seems happy and really different, you know. I know what he did to you guys and I wanted to ask could you ever find it in your hearts to forgive him?" Ichikawa explained to them.

"Wait a minute are you saying that you guys like, did it!" Sora asked in astonishment.

"That's not important Sora. What is important is that Nagase is back and wether or notwe should trust him?" Sunao stated.

"You guys fucked?" Sora asked stilled shocked.

"SORA" Sunao yelled.

"Sorry I just can't believe you guys did it!" Sora replied.

"So what do you guys say will you give him another chance?" Ichikawa said hoping for a quick yes.

"Well since Ichikawa seems to trust him after what he did to him then I think we can too. What about you Kuu-chan?" Sunao said expressing his feelings.

"Well only because Ichikawa is like one our best friends and because he stopped his father from coming after us when we almost didn't make it out of the burning laboratory." Sora said.

"Really? You guys are the best!" Ichikawa said giving them both a bear hug.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

What did you think please review ok thanks for reading :) ja


	7. Double Date?

Loving Couple

Disclaimer: Man If You Ask If I'm Rich One More Time...I'M NOT (lol)

Chapter7 : Double Date?

(A/N : Ok I know the sex scene haven't been exactly great I promise to make them better lol :-) ja)

* * *

"You guys are the best seriously, I have another favor to ask of you guys. Sunao looked at Sora in a confused way and then back at Ichikawa. Sora simply nodded telling Ichikawa to continue. "Well would you guy...like you know...go on a double date with us?" Ichikawa said bursting into an extremely embarrassed state. 

"Uh double date..." Sora said looking at Sunao for an explanation.

"Sometimes I swear you are truelly an Kuu-chan. He means he wants us to go on date with him Nagase. But I'm not exactly sure if I want to I'm not really into that type of thing. What do you think Kuu-chan?" Sunao explained and asked at the same time.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt. Where do you guys want to double date at anyway?" Sora said giving into Ichikawa sad eyes.

"I'm not sure. It was Nagase-chan idea to doudle date with you guys. He'll be here in a minute or so." Ichikawa said smiling in an unknowing matter.

"He's coming why didn't you tell us that earlier?" Nao asked in very surprised manner.

"Um did you just say 'chan' instead of bunchou. You really do love that guy don't you?" Sora pointed out.

"Yeah I do and that's why I really want you guys to get along. Oh and to answer your questoin Nao I didn't tell you because I kinda wanted it to be a surprise." Ichikawa explained.

"Uh yeah well you succeeded in that." Nao said calming down.

Just then Nagase walked into the room with an uncharactoristic smile on his face. Sora and Sunao looked at each other each trying to brace themselves for the arrival of their former enemy. "Sora, Sunao you two are looking well." he said as he sat next to Ichikawa and giving him a peck on the cheek right in front of them. Ichikawa instantly turned a deep crimson color. After cooling down Ichikawa cleared his throat telling Nagase to inform them of his plans. " Well I was thinking we could go to movie, restaunt, and then hit the amusement park on our way back." Nagase said trying to convince the other two to agree.

"Sounds pretty good to me!" Sora said smiling at Sunao who was looking kind of surprised that Nagase could come up with something that actually sounds like fun.

"Yeah ok we'll be there at..." Sunao said.

"4:30 in front of the school Saturday." Nagase said finishing the sentece for Nao.

"Well we have stuff to do so if we're done here excus us." Sunao grabbing Sora hand and dragging him back to the dorm.

* * *

"What did we have to do Nao-chan?" Sora said not knowing what was talikg about just a few minutes ago.

"Nothing I just had to get out of that room seriously I know he's changed but its stilled hard to stay in the same room with him and not want slit his throat with a pair scissors." Nao said explaining his strange actions.

"But that was still pretty rude to Icikawa and Nagase, even though I don't care about being rude to Nagase." Sora pointed out.

"If you don't care then shut up about it!" Suano said starting to get agitated.

"Comere." Sora commanded gently. Sunao got up from his bed and sat down on Sora's lap. Sora began kiss Nao's neck as he slowly began to suck, nible,lick it.

"St...stop it Sora you..." Sunao said but didn't finish his sentence because he was too caught up in pleasure.

"What's wrong?" Sora said still sucking Sunao's neck.

"I'm just not in the mood right now! I really have to prepare for tommorrow, and by the way I'm gonna be picking your clothes for to wear. Oh and if you do anything to embarrass me I swear I'll slug you!" Sunao said starting to pull away from his really horny lover.

"Yeah whatever." Sora said not minding what Sunao had just said. Sora said as he pulled Sunao back into his lap "You say you're not in the mood but I know someone who thinks differently" Sora said as reached between Nao leg's feeling the very hard bulge between his legs.

"Sora stop I'm serious. I need to get ready since I alway do both of our laundry I don't have time. Now gimme your clothes so I can take 'em to the laundry room." Sunao said now very serious.

"Just for a little while?" Sora whined trying to convince Nao to get in the mood for love making.

"Yeah but if I start I won't want to stop." Sunao suddenly gasped at what had just to his lover who was looking at him very suspiciously. "Don't get any ideas the answer is still no even though I do want to fuck." Sunao said as he got up from Sora whoh was now really pouty. Sunao looked at his lover and thought to himself _I really don't like denying hin especially when I'm in the mood myself. It's just that I really need to prepare for tommorrow cuz you know what can happen around Nagase. _Nao continued to stare at Sora before leaning down and kissing him. Sora pulled Sunao closer and began caressing Nao passionately. Nao realizing that he still had to prepare pulled away from Sora sadly.

"You tease" Sora said pouting and laying down his bed, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv. Sora glared at his boyfriend one more time before turning his attention back to the tv. Sunao walked over to the closet and pulled out out some clothes that looked suitable for the occasion tommorrow.

* * *

Awhile later Nao returned fro the laundry room to find that Sora was passed his bed with chips laying beside his head. He thought to himself _what a slob _buthe still couldn't deny that he looked so cute to him when he was asleep. Sunao couldn't help but drop the clothes he had just cleanedto pounce on Sora but he didn't wake up. Which kind of made Sunao mad. Nao placed a warm kiss one Sora lips getting him only a sleepy moan. Sunao decided that he would play with Sorauntilhe awakened Sunao began to lick Sora's neck. He raised up Sora shirt beggining to lick and kissed Sora's torso. Moved down to Sora's nipple and took it into his mouth. Sora couldn't help but wake up from the pleasure. But seeing as how he liked the feeling of Sunao around his nipple he didn't make it apparent that he was awake. Sunao stopped sucking the now hard nipple and began to push himself against Sora. Sunao descended to Sora's pants unbuttoning them. He then started to unzip his pants slowly reaching into Sora pants while pulling them down. Sunao pulled out Sora's seriously hard and largecock.He began to kiss the area around Sora's length and then slowly licked it. He started breathe on the erected dick iin front of him but then pulled away. Sora getting disappointed asked out of nowhere "Why'd you stop? Weren't you having fun?" Sunao looked up wide eyed at the now fully awake Sora. Sunao blushed a deep blush and quickly pulled away from Sora jumping onto his own bed.

Sora got up and layed on top of Sunao positioning his his hard exposed member against Sunao's ass. Sora slowly and passionately crept his down Nao body reaching the point below his belt line. He eased his hand to the front part of Sunao's body and unzipped his pants and pulled them down.Now Sora's dick was making skin to skin contact with Nao's ass. Sunao winced at the thought of Sora huge cock in his ass. He soon gave into pleasure as he begged "Please put it in Kuu-chan" Sora slowly started to slide his length into Nao.

* * *

(A/N) Ok I know its been like forever since I updated but I was just taking a break. Uumm I'm sorry this chapter kind of sucked but but I don't know what to type. If you readers could give me some ideas that'd be great. I would really like to know what you guys think oh and please any request you guys have I will try to add them in. Thanks for your patrinage during this time of writer's block.

* * *

End of Chapter 7 

:) Ja Ne


	8. Double Dating with Nagase

Loving Couple

Disclaimer: I thought I already explained I don't own this anime. I keep asking and they keep denying me.

Chapter 8 Double Dating With Nagase

(A/N Yeah, Yeah I know that I haven't updated in the some months but gimme a break please?  I just got a little side tracked that's all really  hope you like this chapter)

Sunao awoke feeling tired and drowsy. He didn't really want to get up yet but knew he would have to sooner or later for the double date he and Sora had with Ichikawa and Nagase. "Mmm…Kuu-chan wake up." He said to the blue haired boy on top of him.

"Not now Nao I'm dreaming about you…." Sora whined.

"W-what!" Sunao asked with an embarrassing blush creeping its way upon his cheek.

"Argh it's too late I'm awake now." Sora whined again this time sounding more awake than before.

"Sorry I woke you…" Sunao apologized.

"S'okay cause I have the real thing anyway." Sora replied with a smirk on his face.

"Who says?" Sunao asked trying to be coy.

"That bite mark on your neck does." Sora said smirk growing by the second. Nao blushed and quickly turned his head to not look Sora straight in the eye.

"Are you still sore at me about that? I said I was sorry. Anyway it serves you right for having such a tempting neck." Sora said grabbing Nao chin and turning his head so that he was staring straight into his eyes. He leaned his head down and gently placed a sweet kiss upon his lips.

Sunao pulled back after a minute. "Ok can you get off of me now?" Sunao pushed at Sora's chest a little.

"Mmm…… nah I'm pretty comfortable where I am." Sora said smirk back on his face.

"Well I'm not so get off!" Sunao said raising his voice a little.

"Ok geez what's up your ass?" Sora asked starting to get up. "I mean beside me." He added smirking.

Nao glared but the effect was ruined by the smile he on his face.

"So we have that double date today don't we?" Sora asked.

"Yeah nervous." Sunao replied looking his blue haired boyfriend in the eye.

"Nah what's to worry about?" Sora said even though his tone clearly betrayed him.

"Guess you're right I mean how bad could it be?" Nao asked.

The pair went to the shower to get cleaned up. When they were cleaned and looked presentable they went to meet Nagase and Ichikawa. They met them at 4:30 as agreed in front of the school.

They decided to walk to the movie theatre. They chose a movie that was a cross between action, horror, and romance. Sunao cuddled up to Sora for most of the movie while Ichikawa decided he wanted to sit on Nagase's lap. Nagase didn't complain because he was to busy 'teasing' his little Gaku-chan. (Ichikawa's name) Sora stole a few kisses from Nao during the movie. At the neither pair was really paying attention finding that they had more interest in each others mouth.

After leaving the movie theatre they went on to get something to eat. Especially since Sora stomach decided it didn't want to shut up. Nao and Ichikawa chose to laugh at him while Nagase decided he would pretend like he didn't hear it. They walked into a quaint little café (is that cliché or what?) near the amusement park.

They opted to sit in a booth. Sunao and Sora sitting next each other on one side and Nagase sitting with Ichikawa. Nagase swung a protective arm around his smaller lover. Nao leaned up against Sora. Both couples looked happy as a waitress walked up to their table and beamed at them.

"What can I get you all?" she asked.

"We'll take everything on the menu." Nagase said. Everyone turned to him shock playing clearly on each of their faces.

"I can't afford to pay that much." Sora admitted.

"Neither can I." Nao agreed.

"Hey me neither at least you two have jobs." Ichikawa replied.

"Don't worry about it, its all on me." Nagase replied smiling at all of them.

"Hey if you say so!" Sora shrugged.

"He means thanks." Sunao said rolling his eyes.

"No if I meant thanks I would've mmph" Sora didn't finish his sentence because Sunao had chosen to shut him up by locking their lips together.

"Thanks a lot Nagase-chan!" Ichikawa said kissing him a 'thanks'.

"You know I'm gonna wanna a lot more than a kiss later." He whispered huskily into his little boyfriend ear. This in turn caused a pink tent to cover his cheeks.

"Yeah sure." He replied.

"Will that be all?" the waitress asked.

"Yes thank you." Nagase replied giving her a courteous smile. And with that she walked off to the kitchen but not before screaming something about cute boy couples.

By the time all the food was there Sora was so hungry that he ate most of it himself. Even thought it was disgusting how much of a pig he could be sometimes he had to admit it Sora looked cute with grains of rice randomly placed on his cheeks. Sunao smiled and picked and ate one off. Sora kissed him as thanks before going back to pigging out.

"He ate them!" squealed the waitress from across the room. Sunao turned light shade of as he tried to ignore the fact that the waitress was so obviously talking about him. Sora smiled.

Nagase and Ichikawa were in their own little world. Each feeding other entrees on the table. They looked really.

"Aw aren't they cute." Sora cooed mockingly.

"Kuu-chan leave them alone!" Sunao reprimanded him. Sora snickered to himself when Ichikawa turned to him glaring.

After all the food was gone Nagase paid the bill and headed for the amusement park that was only about a block away.

"Hey let's go on the roller coaster!" Sora called to his boyfriend.

"We just ate do you think that's really wise?" Sunao stated more than asked.

"Aw you're no fun. Well then let's play some games!" he said as he walked over to a game stall. He played the game and actually (I swear those are a scam  ) won. He got a red elephant and named it Sunao. Sunao rolled his eyes though it wasn't very effective. Sunao decided he would try his luck at a game and he won as well winning a gold fish.

Nagase and Ichikawa rode a few mild rides not too fast. After awhile Sora finally convinced Sunao to ride the roller coaster with him. They rode and had a lot of fun even though Nao would've liked the ride to be alittle slower but it was ok. At sun down all four of them decided to wear the Ferris wheel. It was a beautiful view, very romantic.

They all watched on in aw gazing out at the sun set. It was breath taking. After the Ferris wheel they chose to call it a night. They walked back to dorm and each other ado.

"Well that was more fun than I thought it would be." Sora admitted.

"Yeah who Nagase could be such a joyful person." Sunao replied. He yawned "I'm going to bed I'm beat."

"Me too." Sora replied. And with that they snuggled up under the sheets together. After into their pj's.

End of Chapter

Anyone still reading this please review.


	9. EpilogueAnniversary

Loving Couple

Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisho because they won't let me have it.

Epilogue: Anniversary

(A/N Sadly this will be the last chapter for this story unless somebody requests a sequel or something like that. Which if anyone does want one I already have the plot for it maybe an mpreg :))

Sunao's eyes fluttered open when he felt the suns rays aimed directly in his face. He looked up to see the sleeping face of his lover. Sora muttered something in his sleep. Nao was sure it was something perverted anyway so he didn't speculate it too long. He yawned and sat up in bed causing Sora to toss a bit.

'He's so cute when he's asleep…' Sunao mused. Moments later his phone went off. He picked it up and answered. "Hello Matsuri!"

"How'd you know it was me?!"

"I assigned a ring tone just for you." Sunao beamed into the phone.

"I have an assignment for you." Matsuri stated.

"What!? But you said we didn't have to do anymore of those stupid requests?" Sunao replied.

"This isn't for the 'Jack of All Trades' team it's specifically for you!" Matsuri said beaming on his end of the phone.

"Well what is it?" he rolled eyes. At that moment Sora had decided to wake up. He listened in on the conversation, normally he wasn't an eavesdropper but seeing as he heard his name come up a few times he decided to.

"I'm not gonna do that….. he wouldn't let me anyway…….but Sora's the more dominant one in the relationship……sure I've thought about doing that but…..I don't know if he'll go for it….yeah I know he loves me….but that doesn't he would want me to do it to him, and plus I'd prefer if he did it to me…." He heard Sunao say.

_Just what the hell is he talking about? And who is talking _to_ for that matter? Sounds like their talking about sex or something but..._ Sora was shaken out of his musing as Sunao hung up his phone.

"Kuu-chan you're awake!" Sunao beamed.

"Yeah, who were you talking to?" Sora asked.

"M-Matsuri." Sora raised an eyebrow at Sunao's shaky answer.

"Oh. About what exactly?" Sora questioned.

"Nothing really." Sunao answered.

"So, ready to go back to school?" Sora asked trying to make the mood a little less awkward.

"Yeah I guess but why can't we stay out of school until after our anniversary?" Sunao whined glomping Sora back onto the bed after he had just sat up.

"C'mon let's get to the showers before they get full, and we have to wait and be late." Sora pointed out.

"Yeah OK." Sunao said though he was pouting slightly. Sora saw this snickered under his breath. They searched through their clothes and after at least ten minutes they found their uniforms and such. They walked to the bathroom Sunao clinging to Sora and Sora acting as if it wasn't making him blush nearly to dead.

When they reached their destination they found an empty shower. They stepped in after taking off their clothes. "So we never talked about what we were gonna do for our anniversary…" Sora trailed off.

"Well I haven't really thought about it. But you KNOW Matsuri has something planned we really shouldn't worry about." Sunao answered.

"I guess you're right…" Sora sighed as he let his strawberry blond boyfriend scrub his back. (Too many b' lol)

They finished quickly and got dressed also. They headed towards their first class knowing they didn't have enough time for breakfast. And that class just happened to be their Algebra class which was taught by none other than (dun dun dun) Shinichiro!

"Good morning class let's start with a few simple multi-step equations shall we." Shinichiro said as Sora began ignoring him as usual. After a few minutes of staring out of the window he decided to look Nao's ways and Nao made a stupid face which caused him to laugh. Shinichiro hearing his laugher turned his way and said "Hashiba why don't you do the next problem for us on the board?"

Sora grumbled something under his breath and sent death glares toward Shinichiro. While Shinichiro secretly grinned to himself. Sora looked to the board. _Let's see x equals... what the hell I don't know! I am so gonna kill Shinichiro later! Oh and let's not forget that traitor of a boyfriend Nao you're gonna get it too!_

"Fujimori would you mind assisting him?" Shinichiro asked.

"Not at all." Sunao answered smiling. He walked to the board and kissed Sora of course to everyone else it looked as if he was whispered into his ear but they didn't know that. It was just a chaste kiss on the cheek but it made Sora blush nonetheless. After he pulled away he whispered the answer and walked back to his seat.

The school was pretty uneventful after that. Sora was back in their dorm room with Ichikawa watching TV. while he changed out of his uniform. "So where did you say Fujimori-sempai was?"

"He went to go meet Matsuri somewhere." Sora said frowning.

"What's the matter Sora-sempai you miss him that much. I'm hurt that my company isn't enough." Ichikawa said sarcastically while Sora scowled at him.

"No that wasn't it I was just thinking about a weird phone conversation Nao-chan had with Matsuri." Sora replied sighing.

"Oh. Do tell!" he replied.

"Don't you have homework to do?"

"Don't you"

"Touché."

* * *

"What about this one?" Matsuri asked.

"Kuu-chan would never wear that." Sunao sighed. He looked around the store and saw many fine rings, necklaces, and the like but none his Kuu-chan would be caught dead wearing. Then his eyes lit up as he finally saw the perfect one.

"You want to get him that Nao-kun?" Matsuri asked.

"Sure do." He replied.

"But why it's so plain it's almost hideous!" Matsuri exclaimed clearly exaggerating. Nao rolled his eyes as he called the clerk over to help him.

* * *

"You know what tomorrow is, don't you?" Ichikawa asked.

"Yeah I know." Sora answered not really acting too interested.

"So what are you going to get him? What are you gonna do for him?"

"Aren't you getting a little over excited?" Sora asked rolling his eyes.

"Aren't you a little under-excited?" he asked giving him a cat grin.

"I have something planned so don't you worry about it" he said ruffling the younger boy's hair. Gaku annoyed by the jester opted to start one of their infamous play fights.

Sunao and Matsuri opened the door and saw that Sora had Gaku in a head lock. They also noticed that the younger boy was biting Sora in retaliation. "What am I gonna do with you two seriously?" Nao asked as he sighed.

"Hey what's in the bag Nao-chan?" Sora asked noticing that Sunao was holding a shopping bag.

"Nothing just something Matsuri made me buy." He explained.

"Oh ok." Sora said as he pulled away from his kohai. He walked over Sunao amd latched onto his koi's waist. "I missed you, you know." He said huskily.

"Uh I think it's time for us to go." The youngest in the room said as he pushed Matsuri out of the door as the pair started to make out, knowing that it would soon escalate into something much more. Which it did.

Hours later they were wrapped in each others arms, sweating and panting. As they led on Sora's bed. "You know this is how we were first reunited. Though I didn't remember you…" Sora trailed off.

"Yeah you're right. It still kinda hurts that you could forget me. But that's not your fault so I can't blame you. Can you believe it's been a year already?" Sunao replied.

"No the time just flew by." Sora sat up.

"Whatcha doing?" Sunao asked.

"C'mon put on your clothes we're going out." Sora said as he had already started to put his clothes back on.

"But Kuu-chan it's like 12 in the morning or night whatever." Sunao replied looking at his boyfriend as if he was crazy.

"I know that now come on." He said rushing him.

"Fine." Sunao barely had time to put on his shoes before he was pushed out of the door. Sora pulled Nao down a dirt road behind the school until they reached a secluded hill that looked down on a field of moon lilies flowers (1) that only open when the moon is out. Some began opening as Sora led Sunao to a blanket with a basket set out under a beautiful Sakura tree. (Too many flowers) "Kuu-chan…" Nao was speechless.

"Beautiful isn't it? Well not as beautiful as you…." Sora as he gathered his boyfriend in his arms. The moonlight illuminating both their beautiful pale skin making them look like angels come down from heaven to share their glow with the flowers.

"K-Kuu-chan I…" without another word Sora captured Sunao lips in passionately beautiful kiss. After pulling away Sunao finally said "Here." And he handed Sora a blue velvety box. Sora looked quizzically at Sunao for moment before opening it. Sora eyes widened as they dawned on the engagement ring (2) that was glinting in the moonlight. It was had a single sapphire in the middle the same shade of Sora eyes. Inside with the ring was a little poem it read 'I'm yours always, visa versa, together is where we should always stay, lets make it official what do you say.' The last thing Sora noticed was that the ring had the word 'SUKISYO' inscribed on it. Sora got really teary eyed before he pulled Sunao close and whispered into his ear one word.

"Yes…" flashes went off as they began to kiss again very passionately. "MATSURI!"

OWARI.

(The End)

I know you guys probably hate now right? Well it had to end sometime but it might not be over if get reviews from somebody telling me to a sequel or something. And guess this is my first completed fic can you believe that. I'm gonna go back this one and take out all the mistakes and such but man this would be a lot better with a beta god! Owell cheer for me I'm so happy right now:) Lol

The thing with the lilies don't ask me if they're real cuz I wouldn't be able to tell you. But there are flowers that only bloom at night.

Yes they can get married for three reasons.

one this is fanfic

two this is Sukisho I mean through out the whole anime there's not one chick there's gonna be some gay marriage lol

three gay marriage is legal in some places and don't ask which cuz I wouldn't be able to tell you lol


	10. Author's Announcement

Loving Couple

Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisho because they won't let me have it.

Author's Note/Announcement

Okay people lol if anyone stills wants to see a sequel for this story I want you guys to know that I am currently working on it. I should have it up very soon and I really would like some critique. I'd like to think that Ive grown as a writer and am much better at it now even though I am very proud of the very first fic I ever finished ;). Anyways I want to say that I plan on the sequel being longer and more dramatic, and pretty much just all around better than the first installment I hope that I can count on the support I had for my original for this fic as well. Thank I hope hear from you guys soon.

BTW I think that the sequel will be called Loving Disasters so look for it plz.


End file.
